To Feel The Fire
by Scuba Muffin
Summary: Dating one person is hard enough, now imagine you had to date three...and two of them you didn't even like. Romance, Fluff, and Mature Content. Please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable. Oneshot.


**Hey everyone! You have no idea how sorry I am it took so long for me to get this out. I had major writer's block. But here it is, all done!!! I turned it into a one shot because I suck at chapter stories. I really hope you like the changes!!!**

Serenity looked at herself in the full-length mirror attached to her closet door. "How the hell did I get myself into this?" she whined.

Somehow, Duke Devlin had suckered her into attending a charity ball with him.

_Damn him!_

Her dress was beautiful. He had bought it. She despised him and now despised the gown. It was a slim fitting white dress with little embroidered flowers everywhere. The back had bunched up lace that flowed elegantly down the back of the dress. From her waist down the dress was straight with little flare. She completed the ensemble with white heels. Her hair was down, she applied a little make up, and clear lip-gloss.

This was pointless. She didn't want to go so why did she have to?

_Oh, that's right!_ Her boyfriend didn't want her to stop hanging out with her admirers. He says it helps keep up appearances. He doesn't want anyone to know they're together. She sighed heavily. This was getting tiring. Was it so bad they were together?

She jumped when the doorbell to her apartment rang. Walking through her apartment to the door she couldn't help but look around. He had done it, furnished it all. "Only the best for his girl" he had said. She had come home from work to find her apartment full of furniture that was not her own. She had thought at first that she had walked into the wrong apartment but then she walked into her room and there he was lounging on her sleigh bed with a brand new dark blue comforter.

She stepped up to the door, knowing tonight was going to be absolutely horrible. Slowly she opened it to reveal Duke, in all his conceited glory.

"Hello, my dear Serenity," he said as he brushed a single red rose against his nose, giving the appearance of smelling the sweet scent.

"Hello, Duke," she said, doing her best to put on a smile, despite her disgust.

"You look absolutely exquisite tonight," he looked her up and down and held out the rose for her to take.

"Let me put this in some water and then we can leave," she walked to the kitchen. He caused creepy shivers to rake her body, as if he was some malevolent being. She took a deep breath as she placed the flower in a small vase. As soon as she got home the flower would be gone, now matter what he said, she knew he hated seeing things her admirers had brought her.

"Ok, let's go," she smiled as she walked out of the kitchen grabbing her purse and shawl. Duke held the door open for her. Serenity walked past him and started down the stairs carefully as he closed her door.

_I should have guessed_, she thought as she rolled her eyes. Duke Devlin always had to arrive in style, and how else to arrive in style than driving up in a brand new Hummer H2 stretch limo. She walked up to it, and the chauffeur standing next to the door opened it to reveal black leather interior. Her hand was quickly taken as she tried to get up into the high vehicle. She eventually managed, but it included having to pull her dress up pretty high in order to have the needed space to lift her leg. She knew Duke had gotten a pleasant look at her bare skin--if the smirk on his face was any indication.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the charity ball, which meant fifteen minutes of hearing Duke talk about his amazing new ideas. When they reached the building she looked out the window to find the ball was conveniently being held at Kaiba Corp. That meant she would definitely run into him. Most parties he wouldn't go to, but if it was being held in his own building, he would definitely be there. She started to get excited. She was going to see him!

This time when she smiled, it was real, unforced, the thought of seeing him washing away all thoughts of Duke. Duke caught her smile as the chauffeur opened the door for them. The responding smile obviously meant he thought the smile was for him. Her smile faded. _Great_.

Duke offered his hand again to help her out. She slid off the seat and Duke caught her to ease her landing.

"Thank you," she whispered, he smiled at her in return.

As Serenity turned to face the building, flashes from numerous cameras assaulted her, and she had to shield her eyes. _What the hell?_ She thought as she felt Duke lead her, his hand on the middle of her back, to the entrance. She noticed that he was walking slowly, deliberately taking his time. He probably saw her as nothing more than a prize, and that was the reason for showing her off like this.

Though she could be completely wrong and he just wanted to show himself off.

Well, either way, she was not a prize nor was she going to stand there like an idiot while he pimped himself to the cameras. Once she became accustomed to the lights, she noticed the entrance, and began to walk, faster than Duke, toward it. The door was opened for her and she threw herself inside; glad to be away from the conniving idiot she had to unfortunately call her date. She waited just inside the door for him nonetheless. She didn't know these people, and it would feel too weird to walk into a room of strange people by herself. If she had her way she would stalk around the room and find the fiery CEO, throw herself into his arms and take comfort in his warmth. But she knew better and stifled that urge fast.

Serenity could have sworn she waited for twenty minutes before he finally came through the door.

"Duke, what took you so long?" She was seriously mad at him. People had been looking at her like she was crazy. That's all she needed, stuck up rich people thinking she was insane.

"I'm sorry Darling," he smiled innocently and his voice took on a pleasing tone. Well, it would have been a pleasing tone to anyone but her. "I just couldn't let my adoring fans down."

"But you could let me down? I was standing here like a complete imbecile waiting for you!" She was furious, she was in unfamiliar territory and he just left her to fend for herself. That's it--no more trusting Duke. She turned around and decided to descend the stairs herself, unfamiliar territory or not, she would not be humiliated by him again.

_God she wanted Seto._

Seto Kaiba stood in a group of bantering idiots. They just kept comparing their wealth; didn't they realize that no one could surpass him? They were just trying to prove themselves worthy of his business attention. Well, their efforts were pointless--no one that tried this hard to gain his attention was worth his time. He began to let his mind wander to his agenda for the next few days for the work on his new prototype and finally his girlfriend. He frowned, that was such a childish word.

Kaiba' eyes just happened to wander by the dessert table where the youngest Kaiba was shoveling food into his mouth. Great, now he was going to have a hyper teenager on his hands. That kid never changes.

He immediately walked away from that annoying group of people and approached his younger brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba asked as he reached the tall raven-haired boy.

"What does it look like Seto?" he asked innocently. Though the look didn't work half as well as when he was younger.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"But they're so good!" the young man complained.

"Well, I'm saying you're done, now come on, it's time to leave," Kaiba would have liked to leave as soon as he got there, but holding the charity auction in your own business building, he felt required to oversee things. He also had gotten a look at the invitation list and happened to see Devlin's name on there. He knew who would be accompanying the idiot and though he wouldn't admit it, wanted to see her. The party had been going for an hour already and she still hadn't showed up, Devlin was known for wanting to make a grand entrance, so he'd wait until after everyone had arrived to show up. Everyone had  
been here for half an hour and he still wasn't there.

"Alright," Mokuba sighed, pushing the rest of the quiche into his mouth. He was bored anyway, using the food as a distraction only lasted so long. Though they did taste amazing, but it was nothing he couldn't ask for from their cook.

Kaiba turned, knowing Mokuba would follow him and began to make his way through the crowd. Mokuba watched as the people around him tried to catch his brother's attention and start a conversation. Seto just ignored them. Finally someone managed to catch his brother, only by cornering him. The guy had the nerve to introduce his brother to his 'beautiful' daughters.

To Mokuba, one looked like a clown, with about a pound of make-up slapped on, and the other reminded him of a potato with the way her body was shaped, and the brown dress didn't help. Mokuba had to hide his laugh in a cough when he heard their names. The clown's name was Whisper, and potato girl was Sunshine. Those poor tortured souls. He hid another laugh in a sneeze, when he saw the look on his brother's face. Kaiba's eyebrow went up so far it almost blended with his hair. To Seto the girls were anything but beautiful.

"Seto," Mokuba said, mimicking not only his brother's stance, arms crossed and legs set apart, but his warning tone as well.

Kaiba gave his brother a look before turning to excuse himself. He was interrupted however when clown girl started to talk to him, so he tried for a little more straight forward approach and just started to walk away, only to be cornered again.

Seto's anger was rising, Mokuba could tell by the battle stance he had taken; now they both stood the same way. They needed to get out of there quick before he blew a gasket, they were so close to the stairs yet so far. All of a sudden he heard a voice practically yell, "But you could let me down? I was standing here like a complete imbecile waiting for you!" Mokuba looked up the stairs and was excited to find the source of that voice descending the stairs.

_Oh thank God!_ Mokuba relaxed, _The savior is here!_ He started up the stairs, calling her name.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Mokuba whispered as he leaned in to give her a hug.

"Hey Mokuba," she smiled, hugging him back. "What's wrong," she whispered.

"He's cornered." When he pulled away, he said out loud, "Why don't you come say hi to my brother?"

Before she could protest that she didn't know how much Seto would like that, Mokuba tucked her hand under his arm and led her down the stairs, keeping up conversation as a show for the people around her. It was better if they assumed that Mokuba and Serenity were good friends, it helped to keep her and Seto a secret.

She ceased answering Mokuba's questions as they got closer to him. He looked amazing, but then again he always did, but a black tuxedo just did it for him.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba," she smiled sweetly, her hand tightening around Mokuba's. She wanted him so badly!

Seto was still reeling from the demon family. Who the hell did that girl Whisper think she was? And who the hell did her father think he was? Mokuba had acted like a savior, his warning voice making it sound like they had something more important to do than chat. Unfortunately, Mokuba had stalked off ahead. Now he was back and standing with one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and this woman was all his...except when he had to share her to keep up their secret relationship. Though right about now, he would rather spill everything than deal with this one more minute.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, but ignored it. He opened his mouth to greet her back when a voice called her name and a man ran up behind her. _Oh yeah, her date._ He looked at Duke Devlin standing there, slowly he looked back at her and noticed her smile was gone and a bright fire blazed in her eyes. _God he loved her_. Then he noticed a tapping on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to you," said Whisper.

"And I was ignoring you," he replied, turning his back to her, there were far more interesting things going on than anything that girl had to say.

Serenity heard Duke call, and knew he was behind her. Serenity didn't really want to talk to him. She didn't know why she was so mad at him anyway. Maybe it was because she didn't want to be there in the first place, and then there was the matter of him leaving her so he could have his own picture taken.

"Serenity, it's not my fault!" Duke said desperately, he hadn't even noticed Kaiba was watching.

Serenity whipped around, "How is your desire to have your picture taken rather than coming in here with me, not your fault?" She didn't give him time to answer, instead she turned to Mokuba and said "Would you like to dance with me?" She wanted to be in Seto's arms, but in public, that was impossible.

_Did she just ask my brother to dance?_ He wanted to say "Absolutely not, you're going to dance with me" but it was his idea to keep their relationship secret so he understood she had no choice, but that didn't mean he couldn't be angry about it.

"Abso-freaking-lutely," his brother replied before whisking her away to the dance floor. Serenity smiled at him, her anger at Duke pushed away.

It was when Serenity turned to Mokuba that Duke noticed Kaiba was standing in front of her. "What do you want Kaiba?"

"What's with the hostility Devlin, jealous because your date would rather dance with my little brother than with you?" he smirked and began to walk to the dance floor to watch his brother dance with serenity.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Whisper yelled after him, but again--she was ignored.

She was exquisite, floating around the room with grace. She gifted his brother with her smile, and they both laughed as they danced.

"What's the matter Kaiba, jealous that your brother has more success with women than you do?" Duke noticed how intensely Kaiba had been watching the couple dance.

Kaiba gave a curt laugh, "I don't need a woman to make me feel complete, unlike you Devlin. You seem to have a different girl every week. How did you manage to pick up this one? Did she lose a bed, or are you paying her to accompany you? It seems to me that she would rather be here with anyone else." _That anyone else would be me_, he thought.

"I don't have a different woman every week," Duke spit out. "And she is here of her own volition, I simply asked and she agreed. Besides, why wouldn't she want to come with me, she _is_ the sister of one of my good friends. It was a simple misunderstanding that led to an argument."

"The misunderstanding that you would rather have your picture taken by the paparazzi, than escort her? That doesn't sound like a misunderstanding to me, it sounds like you're trying to make excuses as to why she isn't with you. Also, what does her being the sister of one of your good friends have to do with her coming?" Joey had nothing to do with their relationship, in fact it would be over if he found out, at least Joey would want it to be over; Seto wouldn't give her up so easily.

"I don't make excuses, Kaiba, and why are you so interested in Serenity anyway, it's not like you have a chance with her." Seto turned away smirking knowingly then immediately changed it into a frown.

"What happened between you and Duke, Serenity?" Mokuba asked as soon as they reached the dance floor.

"Nothing, he was just being his usual arrogant, egotistical self and I was getting tired of it," she sighed.

"Why did you come? I thought you were going to try and get out of it," Mokuba frowned.

"That was the plan, but you know who advised me against it," she sighed.

Mokuba twirled her around before replying, "Right, secrecy, I keep forgetting."

"Yeah, well I wish I could, this whole thing is getting strenuous. I wish we could just date like a normal couple. What's so wrong with people knowing?" She sounded tired and whiney but what the hell, she had no one else to talk to, and she couldn't exactly tell Seto, he is too adamant about their secrecy.

"I think he's concerned about the reactions that would ensue with the announcement of your relationship. Your brother would fall over and...pass out...die is too strong of a word, though I wouldn't throw it out, because he could do that too."

Serenity smacked his arm and laughed. "Don't curse me!"

"I would do no such thing!" he smiled, the song ending. "We're leaving, would you like to come with us?"

"More than anything, but I don't know how well that will go with Seto," she smiled tightly.

"Watch me work my magic," he winked at her.

Tucking her arm under his once again, Mokuba walked up to his big brother confidently. "Come Seto, we are leaving, and I'm taking this lovely woman with me." He looked at Duke, "Good bye Devlin, it was not a pleasure." Mokuba turned, with Serenity still on his arm and started for the stairs.

"Good bye, Duke!" she called turning her head and was surprised to see a smirking Seto following close behind.

Mokuba walked quickly up the stairs, stopped to whisper to someone at the top who rushed off and then continued walking.

"What was the point of that?" she asked watching the door close that the guy had gone through.

"He's going to bring around the car," Seto replied, coming up to stand next to her.

"Oh, right, rich people don't walk out to their own cars; they have their car brought to them," she said sarcastically.

"Duh," Mokuba replied, smirking playfully to show her he was joking.

The same young man ran up just then, "Your car is out front, Mr. Kaiba and the reporters have been removed."

"That was fast, good work," Mokuba praised before shaking his hand, subtly slipping him some cash.

Serenity watched the guy's face brighten before bowing out of the way.

"Come along my dear, Serenity, your chariot awaits."

"Chariot my ass," Serenity whispered as she was led out the door. When she got outside, sure enough, all the flashing cameras were gone and Seto's black limo sat as close to the door as it could get.

"Where did they all go? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"The attendants talk about hearing how an important guest is going to be leaving out of a different exit, and they all run to find the exit," replied Seto.

Seto's chauffeur stepped out of the driver's side and walked around quickly to the door.

"Hi Jackson," Serenity said happily. He was always the one to drop her off after she had been at the Kaiba mansion or to pick her up if Seto could not. Of course she was never transported in a limo, it was almost always a sleek black BMW with blacked out windows.

"Hello, Ms. Serenity," he smiled and bowed, waiting for them to get in.

Now that she thought about it, she had yet to ride in any of his limos, and he had three. So despite herself, she was actually getting excited to go inside.

It was boring, nothing special. Nothing like the limos she had looked at online when she was bored and just wanted to see what they were all like. All those had inset neon lighting with TVs that popped out of seats and stocked liquor bars, like Duke's. This was just black leather with black carpeting, black siding and a black ceiling. Oh, sorry, there was silver tracking around the doors and panels and there was inset lighting in the ceiling that made the cab glow with a soft white light. Oh well.

"You look a little disappointed there Serenity," Mokuba observed frowning.

"I thought being inside a limo would be a little more...well...interesting," she said scooting over for Seto.

"Oh, you're thinking of party limos, this is just a business limo, it's not supposed to be interesting," Mokuba laughed.

"I can see that," she smiled, watching Seto slide inside and then waited for the door to close before moving over in the seat and tucking herself under his arm, "but I could care less right now."

Seto looked down at the girl tucked under his arm, he was happier than he would admit that she was there, and she was coming home with him tonight, though she didn't know. He was grateful that he didn't have to see her tucked under Devin's arm and walked around the room. He pulled her in closer. God how he hated seeing her with either of those two idiots. He brought it upon himself though, wanting to keep their relationship secret.

"I'll give you two some privacy, or as much as I can," Mokuba smiled, he loved seeing them together. He turned to the CD player at the end of his seat and opened the compartment on the side taking out a pair of headphones. Putting them over his ears he turned it on and laying on his back, put his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

As soon as Seto was sure that his brother was safely preoccupied, he turned to the girl cuddled into his side. She smiled up at him, "Hello Seto."

"Now, now, Serenity, you can greet me better than that," he smirked.

"Yes I can, but not in front of your little brother, that's weird," she frowned.

"He's true to his word, he will stay like that until we are at the mansion," he leaned into her, pushing her away slightly so he didn't have to bend at a weird angle and sealed his lips over hers.

Serenity sighed, she had wanted this so badly and now she had gotten it. It was wonderful. Nothing compared to being in the arms of the one you loved. She shivered as his arms snaked around her back to press her into the front of him, his body angled toward her. He had the most amazing kisses, depending on his mood it was slow and sweet, just a tasting or a thorough exploration, his tongue pushing past her lips, forcing his way into her mouth. This one was slow and sweet, a gentle touching of lips and tongues. His hand came up to hold the back of her head and fist in her hair, while hers were already buried in his soft hair.

Seto pulled away, kissing her lips gently a few times before pulling away completely. "Now that is a proper greeting," he smirked.

"I'll say," Serenity breathed. No matter what kind of kiss, she was always left breathless and wanting, and she was definitely wanting. It had been almost a week since the last time they had been together, they just weren't able to find an opening in either of their busy schedules to plan a secret rendezvous.

"You look amazing tonight, I was tempted to just pull you into my arms and kiss you breathless."

"You always kiss me breathless so that wouldn't be hard, though I'm sure kissing me in front of all those people would have been cause to stop the party," Serenity sighed. She crawled up into his lap, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Yes, that would have been a crowd shocker," Seto frowned, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I love you Seto, but keeping our relationship a secret is getting to be a burden," Serenity mumbled into his tuxedo jacket.

Seto Kaiba never felt bad about anything, so why was he unsure about his decision to keep them a secret? He shouldn't be second guessing himself! He had a right to be concerned about what would happen when the public found out he had had a steady girlfriend for almost a year now. The repercussions of such an announcement could not only directly affect him but indirectly as well. Not to mention the outraged older brother he would prefer not to deal with..._ever_.

"Seto?" Serenity looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his head was leaning back against the headrest.

"Hm..."

"What are you thinking about?" She was cautious, Seto was so easy and quick to anger.

"What I'm going to do to you when I get you home," his voice lowered to a husky grumble.

"Really?" she asked playfully, picking at his lapel. "And who said I was coming home with you?" _There is no other place I'd rather be_.

"I did." Now that he'd said it, he really was thinking about what he would do to her once he got home. As soon as Mokuba was nowhere to be seen, he'd pick her up and kiss her breathless before walking to his room, strip her out of that dress, which she would never wear again, no matter how good she looked in it, spread her out on his bed and love her for as long as she could take it.

"Well, I'm thinking about what I'm going to do to _you_," Serenity smiled, pushing away from his chest.

"Nope, I win tonight; I get to do whatever I want to you," he lifted her up, trying to get her to straddle his legs but the dress prevented that. "Do something about that dress," he said gruffly, wanting it out of the way _now_.

"There isn't much I can do, it's too constricting," Serenity pulled at the dress, seeing if it would rip. The material was too thick.

"Girls," Seto muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife.

"When did you start carrying that?" Serenity asked surprised, she'd never seen him pull out a knife from his pocket before.

"For awhile now, it's easier when you have to open boxes to just carry it around," he replied off handedly, concentrating on cutting two slits in the dress, one on each side, he didn't want to nick her beautiful skin. "_Much_ better," Seto growled pulling her over to straddle his legs. "Much, much," he sighed looking down at her, pulling her tightly against him, "_better_."

"It's a good thing I never planned to wear this dress again," Serenity laughed.

"Even if you were planning to I wouldn't have let you," Seto frowned. Thinking about her in clothes someone else had bought infuriated him and the fact that he brought it upon himself made it worse. He raised her arms from his shoulders and put them behind his neck pulling her closer.

Serenity leaned into him, she saw his eyes sharpen and could tell something had made him mad. She ignored it, it happened too often for her to worry about it much, though she was sure she knew what was running through his mind. She wanted to kiss away that anger, turn it into something he could use physically that would make them both very, very happy.

She was leaning in to kiss him when she felt the subtle jolt of the limo stopping then Jackson's voice came out of nowhere, "We're here Mr. Kaiba" before she heard his door open and close.

"We'll continue this inside," she grinned, wiggled on his lap and then climbed off. "Come on, Mokuba, we're here," she called, shaking his foot.

Mokuba sat up, "You guys obviously did something bad. That poor dress," he laughed, the car door opening for them to get out.

"Mokuba, get out of the damn car," Seto growled, though it didn't hold that edge that showed he was really mad.

"I'm going, I'm going, jeez, so pushy. Serenity, do something about your man, he's got something shoved up his ass."

"You better move that ass or I'll do something about _you_!"

Mokuba high tailed it out of the car laughing, tormenting his older brother was just too much fun to resist.

Serenity and Seto walked into the front lobby of the Kaiba mansion.

"Now where to, Mr. Kaiba," Serenity asked, trying to put a seductive lilt to her voice. "We have yet to fuck in the kitchen, though I think your cleaning staff would have wondered what exactly they were cleaning up, and the cooking staff might be a little angry. But hey, it's your house, right?"

"Exactly, and I'll have you whenever and where ever I please on these premises," he growled, stalking toward her.

"Mm, is that a promise? Well, then how 'bout in the gardens on a soft picnic blanket? Or better yet, we haven't explored the hot tub to its full potential," she continued in the same tone, backing away from him.

"Very tempting, but tonight I want to see that fiery red hair of yours spread out on my pillows while you're writhing beneath me," Seto's voice had dropped to a deeper husk. He had the most amazing intimate voice; Serenity's knees weakened just hearing it. That moment when she stopped briefly to catch her balance, he caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, not planning to let her go for a very, _ver__y_ long time.

"Let's get moving then, shall we?"

Seto didn't bother to reply. Instead he trailed his arms down from where they were around her waist and taking a good grip on her butt, lifted her easily to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck. He loved holding her, she felt so small in his arms, but he knew that what lay inside that body was anything but small. On the inside she had an impressive greatness to her, a quick attitude, a fiery passion, and an intelligence that could rival his own.

He walked her to his room quickly, anxious to get her naked and push into her warm, welcoming body. He arrived at his bedroom door faster than he realized, caught up in the sensation of her moving against him, kissing and nipping at his neck.

When she slid a hand down his chest between them, loosening her hold with her hips so she could reach and cupped his hardness in her hand, giving a firm squeeze, he lost it. He flung his door open, kicked it shut and in a few great strides stood in front of his bed and tossed her in the middle. With a squeal she landed in the bed, holding herself up on her hands, her knees bent, the dress settled between her thighs. She looked beautiful with her face flushed and her hair fluffed from his hands running through it, God she looked so sexy. She smiled at him, an inviting little smile that made him even harder.

He walked around the bed, slipping off his tuxedo jacket and removing his vest and bow tie, throwing them onto the floor as he crawled up onto his large four-poster, his smile predatory. He moved up between her legs as she laid herself back onto the pillows, her hair spreading out across them just like he imagined.

Leaning over her he sealed his mouth over hers, sucking her tongue into his mouth to play. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, sitting back on his knees, her legs resting on his parted thighs. He pulled the knife out of his pocket; there was something very arousing about cutting the clothes off a woman. He eased the knife under the dress where it had already been cut and pulled, the material ripped easily and soon her dress lay lifeless on the ground.

Seto made a sound deep in his throat at the site of her in her underwear before him; a white lace strapless bra with matching lace thong.

"And who were you wearing these for?" He asked gruffly.

"You," she whispered.

"Really?" He growled putting the knife on the little piece of material between the cups of her bra.

"No! Don't cut it! I like this bra!" she cried, inching away from him and trying to cover the material.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you as many as you want," he pushed her hand away, inserted the knife again and pulled, her breasts sprang free with a bounce and he felt his cock twitch. He wanted so badly to just push into her right now, unzip his pants and not even bothering to take them off, push into her. The urge was so great he caught his hand going to the button on his suit pants. No, he would drag it out a little, let her undress him and then he could fuck her into the bed.

Serenity watched her lover bend forward and take her nipple into his mouth, a lazy lave of his tongue arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent cry. Her hands buried themselves into his silky hair, holding his head in place to suck and nip the tight bud.

Her body was on sensory overload, his mouth on her breast, his hand moving its way down to her underwear and rubbing her through the thin lace. She pushed into his hand, wishing immensely that her underwear was non-existent and his hand was touching her with no barrier.

Oh God, how she loved this. He always knew exactly where to touch and how to touch it that would bring her quickly. With his hand working on her down below and his mouth working up above, she could feel the tightness in her stomach start. It was amazing how fast he could bring her, either he was that skilled or she just craved his touch that strongly.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Serenity groaned. She wanted to feel his skin on hers.

She felt him laugh, the vibration moving through her breast drawing a whimper from her mouth, before he moved his hand away from rubbing her crotch to unbutton his shirt.

Serenity groaned, she wanted him naked, and she wanted him naked _now_! She grabbed the arm he was propped up on and pushing it above her head forced his body to roll and suddenly she was sitting atop him. It was her turn to destroy some clothing.

"Mind if I take control?" Serenity asked, rubbing her fingers down the little v of skin he revealed with the few buttons he had gotten undone.

His answer was to grip her hips and grind himself against her, a satisfied growl coming from his throat. She moaned, falling forward before relaxing her legs and grinding back. His poor slacks were getting all wet.

As he continued to push against her, she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, her hands shaking too much to work the small buttons through their holes. Growling in frustration, she fisted her hands in each side of his shirt and tugged as hard as she could. To her surprise the shirt came open, the buttons popping off to land on the floor.

Smiling triumphantly at his brief look of surprise she bent done to kiss him, pushing at the shirt until he sat up allowing her to push it off his arms. Following him back down, she kissed her way from his mouth and down his neck.

Seto shivered as Serenity raked her nails softly up and down his sides. He would never admit it in a million years, but he was ticklish. When it got to be too much he grunted, grabbing her hands and lacing their fingers together. Serenity laughed as she kissed her way across his chest, stopping at each of his nipples to lick them then move on down his stomach. He was beautiful, his sun kissed skin moving over hard muscle. Serenity smiled as she reached his pants, thinking about the last time they had been tanning in the gardens. Seto had given the staff the day off and kicked Mokuba out of the house. Serenity had never tanned naked before, though they did little tanning and a lot of other stuff. Taking back her hands, she made quick work of the button and zipper.

"Lift," she whispered, tugging off his pants and blue silk boxers as he raised his hips.

"Are you finished?" Seto asked gruffly, his muscles tensing as her gaze worked it way up his body.

"You're naked, aren't you?" she replied with a lazy smile.

"True," he growled, sitting up quickly and grabbing her arms rolled her under him.

Serenity opened her legs, and he settled between them, not wanting to push into her welcoming heat just yet.

"I have a question for you." Serenity's eyes snapped up to his. A question? What the hell would he want to ask during sex? Did he want to try something new in the bed? If so, he didn't have to ask, he could just tell her. Then she saw something in his eyes he was trying to hide, uncertainty.

"Ok, ask away," she said, trying to act calm. Seto Kaiba was never uncertain and the fact that he was was scaring her.

He smiled slightly, one of the rare ones that he only let slip when with her or Mokuba, one that wasn't a version of a smirk.

"I was thinking about what you said in the limo, about how keeping us a secret is becoming a burden? And I decided that you were right," as he talked he shifted so he supported himself with one arm and reached under the pillow she was laying on. His hand was fisted when he brought it back out from under her.

Serenity looked from his closed hand, and back to his eyes completely confused.

"I was considering announcing our relationship before you told me how you felt, and I figure we could announce two things at once."

"That makes sense, but, what two things would we announce? Our relationship would obviously be one but..."

"Hush and I'll get to that," Seto interrupted, amusement pushing the uncertainty away for a moment. "Anyway, I was thinking we could go for something more permanent than dating," Serenity's heart picked up speed, "like, say, marriage?"

Serenity stopped breathing, her heart pounding in her ears, her eyes going wide.

"Serenity, you have to breathe love," he joked, pushing her hair away from her face.

She gasped in air, tears springing to her eyes. "Seto," she whispered, "are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," he answered simply, wiping away a stray tear as he sat up, pulling her with him.

"Serenity Wheeler," he said, taking her left hand, "will you marry me?" he slipped a ring onto her finger.

Serenity looked down at the ring on her hand, her vision blurred by another wave of tears. It was beautiful. A smile pulled at her lips as she looked up at Seto. "Yes, _oh god yes_!" she cried, raising up to fall into his arms.

Seto's breath whooshed out of his mouth, he hadn't realized he'd been holding it while she took time to answer but relief flooded him as she said yes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now, back to the sex," Seto said matter of factly.

Serenity laughed, wiping away her tears, "Yes, back to the sex."

"It wasn't a question, it was a statement," Seto pushed her down, settling on top of her again.

Smiling, Serenity tilted her head up and kissed him. "Shut up and do me."

Seto tensed up his face as if he was thinking really hard, then suddenly relaxed, "Ok," and suddenly he was filling her. A small scream pushed out of her mouth as he worked his way into her tight passage.

"Seto," she whimpered as he began to pump in and out of her, his muscles tensing and relaxing under her hands.

She fisted her hands in the sheet as his hands gripped her waist to pull her up and into his thrusts, another cry passing through her lips. Her toes curling as her future husband leaned forward and took one of her pink tipped breasts into his mouth, drawing on the taut bud hard.

Serenity's body flushed as heat began to warm her body, subtle at first and then becoming a blazing fire as Seto brought her over and over before taking his pleasure and collapsing next to her. Serenity, breathing shallow and her body slick with sweat, rolled over to cuddle up to her future husband's body. His chest rising and falling rapidly and his skin just as slick, but she didn't care. His arm wrapped around her to hold her closer and play with her hair.

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"Who should we tell first?"

"Your brother," Serenity caught the hint of disgust in his voice but brushed it off.

"I guess you're right, he would be even more livid if he had to find out from the newspapers," she sighed.

"Don't worry, we can take him into my conference room, he can sit at one end of the table, and we can sit at the other. We'll tell him and it should take him a good thirty seconds to comprehend the complexity of the words "engaged" and "marry" and by then the room will be full of body guards and he'll never even get a chance to take out his anger physically," Seto said, sounding as if he had already planned it out.

Serenity laughed, "Good thinking, though I'm hoping his reaction won't be too harsh. Yugi and Mai should be able to sway him, even just a little. But then, maybe if he sees how happy I am, he'll calm down a little."

Seto snorted, and Serenity started in surprise. Seto had never snorted before. "Your brother overreacts to everything; this will just make him explode. Literally."

"Ok, you can bring as many body guards as you want, though make them invisible, seeing them all will just make him more angry," she sighed, her body relaxing against his, their legs entwined. She turned her face up to him and he met her lips in a soft kiss, her hand rubbed up and down his chest as he changed to a slow, open mouthed kiss. He had always been a good kisser; starting out slow and gentle before gradually working up to passionate French kisses. Or he could just go straight to passionate. He always seemed to know the best way to kiss her for different circumstances. Like now, as they both came down from the sexual high, a relaxed, laid-back kiss was perfect.

"What do you say? One more time before turning in?" he asked, pulling away.

Serenity smiled, "I don't know, I think you killed me with the first go."

"I can fix that," he replied rolling her under him and licking her nipple.

Serenity gasped, "Ok, but I want to be on top."

Seto responded by rolling off her and onto his back, watching as she sat up and straddled him, his hands coming up to roll her breasts in his hands. "I should let you ride me more often," he said as an after thought.

"I agree," she smiled, hearing his groan as she took him in her hand to position him at her entrance. "I like being in control," she said and sank down to sheath him once again.

The next morning, Serenity woke up slowly, sighing as her mind pulled out of her dreams. Her eyes squinting against the sun coming from the open curtains, she looked at Seto's side of the bed, not surprised to find he was gone. She sighed, wishing she could have woken up next to him. She looked at her hand and smiled, she couldn't get over how beautiful her ring was. It was a simple platinum band with a large raised circular diamond accented on each side by three circular diamonds set into the platinum band. It was simple, yet flashy at the same time, and it suited her perfectly. She slipped it off to hold it in her fingers, turning it to make it catch the light and smiling as rainbows shined on the wall behind her. Turning back to the ring, something caught her eye on the inside, looking closer she gasped, tears burning her eyes.

Engraved on the inside of the ring were the words "I Love You."

"It's so that, even though I don't say it, you'll know that I do love you," Seto said, walking up to the bed.

"Oh Seto," she whispered, crying of happiness as he took her into his arms.

The next day Serenity, Joey, Tea, Yugi, Mai, and though Seto adamantly refused many times, Tristan and Duke, were invited to Kaiba Mansion under the pretense of needing a user's advice on a new Duel Monsters Duel Disk, Duke got a business request. With much urging from Serenity, her friends grudgingly agreed to go and were all ready when the limo came to pick them up.

Serenity smiled as Jackson came around to open their door; he nodded back, as he held the door open for her and her friends.

For Serenity the ride to her future home was normal, though her friends had fun playing with the buttons. Quite a few times she caught Jackson's eye in the mirror and they shared a secret smile as if they were two friends in on the same joke, and they were. Serenity didn't realize it, but Yugi and Mai caught every look and became exceedingly more suspicious the closer they got to Kaiba Mansion and she got more nervous, her leg starting to bounce and her hands clenching together as she worried her lip. Pulling up in the drive way, Jackson got out of the car to open the door for them, Serenity was the last to exit and with everyone crowded outside the limo turned and said, "Thank you, Jackson, and sorry about all the button pushing," she smiled.

"No problem at all, Ms. Serenity," he smiled back.

Turning to the confused faces of her friends she smiled again and said, "Let's go, I'm sure it's bad to keep a big, bad CEO waiting."

"I wonder why he didn't have anyone meet us at the door to show us through, not very hospitable," complained Joey as they walked through the front door and into the main hall.

"We don't need someone to show us through," Serenity said and walked ahead of her friends, her heart speeding up. She was dropping huge hints that she was familiar with everything, and looking closely, Yugi and Mai were catching on easily, while Joey just kept up a rant with Tristan and Duke about "stupid 'ol money bags" and Tea just looked around in awe. She sighed as they followed her through the main hall into the entertainment lounge with the big comfy couches and chairs and the large flat screen TV set into the wall. Walking forward she dropped onto the love seat, her feet landing onto the seat next to her so no one would sit there.

Serenity watched as Yugi and Mai took the seats closest to her and opened their mouths to say something. "You'll understand in a few minutes, just wait." She was so nervous, she had to clasp her hands together under her head to keep them from shaking. She didn't know how long Seto was going to make them wait, but any longer and she was going to snap. She rubbed her finger where her ring had sat for less than a day and desperately wanted it back.

To her relief, a moment later, the French doors opposite the windows suddenly opened wide and Seto strode through, straight to her love seat, the room gone quiet at his entrance. "You left this," he said dropping the ring into her waiting hand, "and Good Afternoon," bending down he kissed her lips, silence sitting heavy in the large room.

Serenity sat up smiling, "Everyone, I would like for you to meet," she slipped the ring onto her finger, "my fiancé," and she held up her left hand as Seto walked around the love seat to sit next to her, his face neutral.

Stunned silence followed her introduction before Joey burst out of his seat, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"She said, we are engaged," Seto replied, taking her hand gently and waving it around.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!" Joey raged before lunging forward, his hands outstretched.

Without missing a beat Seto simply said "James" and a tall man in a black suit was standing between them and Joey, who came to an abrupt halt.

"I'll kindly ask that you return to your seat, Mr. Wheeler," James said in his deep, rumbly voice.

Joey stuttered before being pulled back into his seat by Mai.

Serenity smiled as he turned to walk by them, "Hello James, how are you?"

"I'm good, Ms. Serenity, thank you for asking," he stopped to reply before starting to move again.

"Oh, James, could you tell one of the maids, Elizabeth is just around the corner, to ask Marie to send in some tea and sweets here from the kitchen?"

"Of course, Ms. Serenity," he smiled amused.

"Thank you!" she called as he turned down the hall.

"You're obviously familiar with the house and what goes on in it, which makes me believe this has been going on for some time," Yugi reasoned.

"A year next month," Seto replied.

"A YEAR?!?!?" Joey yelled.

"Joey, please, stop yelling," Serenity asked glaring at her brother.

"What about Tristan and Duke? You went on many dates with them this past year, and yet you were dating _him_?" Joey's arms flailing through the air with his gesturing.

Serenity looked at Seto, "That would be my fault."

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan finally spoke up, trying to keep the hurt out of his face. He really loved Serenity, even though she had gone on dates with Duke too, he thought that they were making progress.

"I didn't want to announce our relationship once I knew it would be lasting awhile. I anticipated the reactions of her brother, the press, everyone and it would just cause too much of an uproar and put a strain on us that we didn't need. Though keeping our relationship secret was a burden," he looked at Serenity as he said it, "it was easier than dealing with people who wouldn't understand, or idiotic reporters who would hound us constantly. So, I told Serenity that she should use Tristan and Duke's feelings toward her to make it look like she was busy with others and no one would ever think that we could ever be seeing each other." Serenity's hand ran up and down his leg, rubbing it in support. He stopped her, entwining their hands to sit on his lap and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Everyone watched the motion with wide eyes.

"So you just used us?" Duke demanded.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but I received just as badly. Seriously guys," she looked at Tristan and Duke, "I was at my wits end. Duke, you never stop talking about yourself, you never stop thinking about yourself, think hard and tell me truthfully that you didn't see me as just arm candy? And don't forget the charity ball," she said tartly, not wanting all the anger to be toward her.

Duke looked at Serenity briefly before looking away, and she knew she had him. "Ok," he sighed, "you do make nice arm candy and that was the main reason I asked you out so much."

Serenity nodded before turning to Tristan. "I'm sorry Tristan but you should cool it with the showering of love and happiness. I felt like a dog and it gets tiring. I was hoping that when I refused your advances every time you would realize I wasn't interested in you like that. I realize that you really truly do like me, and I'm sorry this will hurt your feelings, but I was hoping that you would take the hints," she said softly.

Everyone looked at Tea, who had yet to say anything, noticing everyone's attention on her she blushed and stood, talking as she walked up to the couple. "I personally think its great and wish you all the best." Smiling she leaned down and hugged Serenity and shook Kaiba's hand before returning to her seat.

"Following by Tea's example, Congratulations you two, I'm happy for you," piped up Yugi who was soon followed by Mai and Duke and grudgingly by Tristan who didn't sound sincere but they accepted it anyway. The only one to stay put was Joey who sat with his arms crossed and his face red, still fuming that his baby sister was "involved" with money bags.

"Joey?" Serenity asked uncertain, just as Marie entered the room carrying a tray.

"I brought your favorite, Ms. Serenity," Marie smiled. She was a squat little woman with a pristine apron and a little bonnet that sat on her head. She said it was her chief's hat, but Serenity thought the woman just thought it was cute.

"Oh Marie, you spoil me too much," Serenity smiled happily as Marie handed her a napkin with a big still warm and gooey cookie.

"With good reason, my dear," Marie said looking pointedly at Seto and Serenity laughed.

"Thank you, Marie," Serenity said as the woman excused herself.

"No," Joey said once the woman had left.

"No, what?" Serenity asked, taking a bite out of her cookie.

Her face was suddenly grabbed and turned to Seto. "What?" she said around the cookie.

Seto shook his head. "How do you manage to get more cookie on you than in your mouth?" He rubbed the chocolate off each side of her cheeks with his fingers, licking it off once he was sure it was all gone.

Serenity smiled, "It gives you a treat too," she said happily.

"Not in front of the guests, love," he said quietly.

"Sorry, Joey, no what?" she said again.

Joey sighed heavily, knowing he had to do the right thing, but desperately not wanting too. He shouldn't have to accept money bags as his brother in law, but looking at how happy his baby sister was when she was with him made him decide to be happy for her but still simmer.

"No, I will not accept money bags as my brother-in-law," pain laced through his heart as he watched Serenity's face fall and her hands fall into her lap, her shoulders slouching. From experience he knew that she was fighting not to cry. "Let me finish before you get upset. I won't accept him, but if this is what makes you happy, then I will accept your decision to marry him. I won't be happy about it, but, you'll have my support."

Seto reached over and took Serenity's cookie and told her to go. In no time she was out of her seat and crying in her brother's arms. "Thank you, Joey. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You've made me so happy!" she cried.

Joey hugged his little sister to him tightly, meeting her fiancé's eyes he caught the small nod he sent his way, knowing that Kaiba was thanking him for what he said. Joey rolled his eyes, brushing off the thanks. He would not change his opinion of the idiot millionaire now.

"Now that everyone has accepted, happily or not, I get to come in!" Mokuba announced loudly as he walked into the room.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Seto said I couldn't come in until everyone accepted because I was too exuberant when it came to their relationship. But how could I not be? I mean, I get nights to myself, not having to deal with my hard assed brother all the time, and I get out a lot since they kick not only me out, but the whole staff when they decide to explore and take advantage of what they find," Mokuba talked as he walked around the furniture to lift the lid to the sweets plate and take a cookie for himself and then sit on the floor.

Seto's growl interrupted anything else Mokuba was going to say. "Sorry, guess I wasn't supposed say that."

"You think?" Serenity joked, swatting him on the back of the head and snatching the cookie he was about to take a bite out of.

"You know better than that, woman," Mokuba warned before lurching forward and grabbing her around the knees. She screamed as she went down and they began to wrestle until the both ended up with half and sat up eating it.

"Is this normal?" Mai laughed.

"Unfortunately yes, it's like having two five year olds running around," Seto answered as he grabbed two napkins off the table and handed them both to his future wife and younger brother. They were too alike for their own good.

The rest of the night went well as Serenity's friends got used to her's and Seto's relationship. Admittedly Seto was much easier to get along with and everyone agreed it was because of Serenity's influence. A year together had definitely done each of them good and it was going to be something to look forward to each year they gained.

**So? What did you think? Please review and let me know!!! I know I took everyone out of character, but I think it works. So please review!!!!**


End file.
